


Help!

by rjsgini



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soulmate AU, kinda slow burn oops, pls enjoy!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjsgini/pseuds/rjsgini
Summary: In this world, your best friend has a name on their wrist. You cannot see it, because it’s your soulmate. And it’s their job to set you up with them.Buffy and Cyrus are best friends, and Cyrus just so happens to have Buffy’s soulmate, Marty Frumpteparte, on his wrist. How is he going to set them up if they despise each other?





	1. - ONE -

**Author's Note:**

> the plot for this popped in my head enjoy!

Cyrus came to Andi that day after school, rushing into the Mack residence. It’s happened one-too-many times for Bex and Bowie to question it, but it sure startles Andi when her bedroom door bursts open. 

“Jesus Christ! Cy, you scared the living hell out of me!” Andi gasped.

“Sorry!” he quickly apologized, taking a seat on Andi’s bed. “But something big happened today.”

“What?” 

“Buffy’s soulmate. He’s the new kid, Marty Frumpteparte!” 

It was the trio’s first day of freshman year, and of course, there’d be some new kids as always. One happened to be named Marty Frumpteparte, the name on Cyrus’ wrist.

Andi was able to see the name, because, well, Marty wasn’t her soulmate after all. He was Buffy’s. Buffy was never able to see the name, so Andi and Cyrus never told her what Cyrus’ wrist said. 

“No way! You met him?” Andi smiled widely. “That’s crazy! I didn’t know that was his last name, now you just need to play matchmaker!” 

“Oh, shoot. I forgot that part.” He huffed. “How am I gonna do that?” 

Andi thought a moment, then an idea popped in her head. She smirked. “You could talk to TJ Kippen. Marty’s been hanging out with him recently.” 

Cyrus was shocked. “No way! He’s like, top of the school! He’d probably push me into a locker, or something.” 

“Well, I’m giving suggestions. You gotta start somewhere.” She shrugged.

Cyrus was silent, thinking it over. He sighed, “fine.” He stated, “I’ll talk to him. He sits in front of me in math, anyway.”

-

Getting TJ Kippen’s attention was tough, considering he always had a crowd of his fellow teammates around his desk. He didn’t want to talk to him during class, but if he was going to follow through with what Andi told him to, he had no choice. 

The bell rang, and the mob of boys marched back to their desks. The teacher wasn’t in the room yet, but he had a simple rule of, “If you’re not in your desk if I get back late, it’s detention.” He wasn’t one of the most liked teachers in the world.

Cyrus tapped TJ’s shoulder nervously, to which he turned around. “What do you want?” He snarled quietly, a little snappy.

Cyrus closed his eyes and opened them again, then looked TJ in the eyes. “I need to talk to you...after class. It’s about your friend, the new kid?” 

TJ nodded, rolling his eyes. “Okay, whatever.” 

-

After class, the two met up at TJ’s locker. “Okay, so, what the hell is so important about Marty?”

“He’s my friend’s soulmate, and I thought maybe you could help me get them together.” Cyrus asked awkwardly. TJ looked at his own wrist, then back to Cyrus before speaking again.

“What’s your friend’s name?” 

“Buffy...why?” Cyrus looked at TJ’s wrist, but he was unable to see the name carved into it. 

As if TJ could read his thoughts, he pulled down the sleeve and there it was; Buffy Driscoll’s name. “I think, Mr.No-Name, we have no choice but to work together.”


	2. - TWO -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey its my bday as im posting this lol (sept 12 2019) soo that was random but enjoy this

“I’m not a no-name, my name is Cyrus.” He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at the taller boy in front of him.

“Well, Cyrus, we have to work together. Buffy’s name is on my wrist, and I don’t think Marty can see it.” TJ huffed.

“Well, what do we do? She hates you. Marty’s only in one of my classes.” Cyrus raised an eyebrow. TJ thought a moment.

“My friend, Jonah, is friends with Buffy’s friend, and coincidentally that same friend’s girlfriend is my twin sister.”

“Right, Andi’s girlfriend is your twin. I forgot about that. Amber likes to talk about you.” Cyrus reminded, making TJ alert and blush. Which, in fact, was not a sight Cyrus thought he’d ever see.

“What, uh, what does she say?” TJ smiled awkwardly, and Cyrus knew by that he was nervous. 

“Just about how annoying you are, with Reed coming over all the time, how loud you get watching NBA games, typical stuff.” 

“Right, annoying, typical stuff.” TJ chuckled. “Do you uh, do you wanna come over tonight? We could plan this thing out.”

Cyrus nodded, “sure, but um, my mom’s probably outside so I’ll just tell her I’m going to Amber’s-” 

“Oh, okay!” TJ coughed, opening his locker all the way, as it had been slightly ajar before, grabbing his backpack. “I walk home, so you know.” 

“Okay, sounds good.” Cyrus clicked his tongue and gave awkward finger guns before he turned around and walked out the front door.

TJ found Cyrus a bit cute, but that was besides the fact. Amber talked about him! He knew it was more than him being annoying. It had to be. Or, maybe he was being paranoid. That was definitely an option. 

Cyrus came back in with a smile on his face, “Congratulations, Kippen. I’m going to your house.” 

TJ nodded, shutting his locker door again. He pulled his backpack higher up his shoulder, walking next to Cyrus. “So, I know Buffy hates me, and all, but all I really know about her is she likes basketball, and was the captain of the 8th grade girl’s basketball team, and probably the girl’s basketball team here at the high school. But, if I’m supposed to help set her up with Marty or whatever, shouldn’t I know more about her?” 

“Well, she kinda, sorta, hates you, which you already knew that.” Cyrus let out an awkward chuckle, “But she really likes track as well. She was on the team in middle school, and I think she’s trying out this year. She has a soft spot for cupcakes and puppies, so keep that in mind. Also, she hates when people tell her they’re sorry. She likes when people say she’s right, however.” Cyrus finished his rant.

“Wow, she seems very...complex, to say the least.” TJ raised his eyebrows.

“Well, uh, what about Marty? What’s he like?” Cyrus asked.

“He likes basketball, he’s actually pretty fond of the sport. He also likes track, he told me a few days ago he was on the team when he went to Salt Lake City. Marty has an...odd, music taste. It’s all like, Blueface, and Drake, a little bit of Bruno Mars and Cavetown, however. I don’t quite know why. Also, he seems rough, but goes soft for DCOMs.” TJ finished, looking at an in-awe Cyrus as they turned the corner, out of the school. 

“You know that much about Marty from knowing him for like, a week?” Cyrus raised an eyebrow. 

“I’ve known Marty all summer. Him and his moms moved in next door to me a week or so after 8th grade ended.” TJ explained. 

“Oh, okay- wait, Marty has two moms?” 

“Yeah! You’re not, uh, homophobic, are you?” TJ asked nervously, Cyrus almost swore TJ was asking for himself. 

“No! Oh, god no, of course not.” Cyrus panicked. How could a gay guy even be homophobic? “I just, thought you’d be, because, jock stereotypes. Sorry, that was stupid of me. You’re sister’s a lesbian too, oh god I’m dumb.” Cyrus let a small smile hit his face at the last part.

TJ laughed, “No, I can get where you’re coming from. Amber thought then same thing when-” He paused a moment, “She came out.”

Cyrus nodded. TJ turned a corner, and walked up a house, probably his own. He unlocked the door and walked inside. “Amber has a shift at The Spoon today, she won’t be home for another hour or two.” 

The two sat on the couch, and Cyrus took out a notebook from his backpack, striking TJ’s confusion. “Uh, what’re you doing?” He asked. 

“I’m...taking notes. I thought it’d be easier to remember what you say.” 

TJ nodded, his mouth making a silent, “ohhh.” He sat back on the couch, “Then let the note taking, begin.”


	3. - THREE -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's really short :/

It was about an hour of talking about Buffy and Marty when Amber got home. She looked at the two boys in confusion, before asking, “Why are you socializing with my brother?” 

Cyrus opened his mouth to speak, before being cut off. “Your brother, has Buffy Driscoll’s name on his wrist as you know and Cyrus has Marty’s. They’re soulmates and we’re working together.” TJ spoke a bit snarkily.

“They’re soulmates and we’re working together.” Amber said in a mocking tone, before giving TJ the finger. She smiled at Cyrus, “Come to my room if he annoys you.” 

Amber walked up to her room, while TJ rolled his eyes. “You’re not annoying me, so you know.”

“I assumed you didn’t, but I don’t know why she’s so pissy. Maybe you do.” 

“No, actually, I don’t. Andi might.” Cyrus pulled out his phone to text Andi.

cyrus (you): hey andi do u know why amber’s upset? she’s kinda being rude to tj :/ and yes i followed ur advice

ronaldmackdonald but on crack: she’s just upset someone started setting up tj and his soulmate already, idk who but yeah she’s got his soulmate on her wrist

cyrus (you): ohhhhh

Cyrus shut his phone off, putting it back on the table. “Apparently someone else started setting you up with your soulmate before she could. I didn’t know she had your soulmate’s name on her wrist.” 

“Yeah, she does.” TJ nodded, then looked at Cyrus with confusion, “Someone’s setting me up with my soulmate?”

“Apparently so.” Cyrus shrugged, “Didn’t say who, though.”

“Weird, maybe they’re like, planning, or something.” TJ suggested, then smiled. “Like us right now! Without the other person, though. That would be Amber.”

Cyrus nodded, “Maybe.” And then, he got a text from Buffy.

He looked at his phone in shock, biting his lip, “Teej,” He sighed, “We have a problem.”

-  
vampire slayer: cy i stg the new kid is so dumb  
vampire slayer: he’s friends with tj kippen, which is the least of our problems but still a problem, and he’s also my partner for the start of the year project in history, and he’s so rude! all he talks about is basketball, and he gives off such a tj vibe. no wonder they’re friends.

“Huh.” TJ bit his lip as well, “First of all, ouch.”

“Don’t take it personal. You’re probably the same with her.”

“Actually, I’m not. But, I mean, it’s how it is, if that makes sense. She hates me.” 

“Okay, you and Buffy’s...quarrel, aside, Buffy hates Marty.” 

“And that’s definitely a problem, there. But something I’ve learned about Marty is if he really despises something, he’ll go on and on about it. Maybe he’s the same with people.”

And as if magic, TJ got a text from Marty.

mr.the partayy: dude there’s this annoying girl in my history class. buffy driscoll? yeah i think u mentioned her, anyways she’s totally stuck up and out to be a teachers pet

“Well, that does not help our case.” Cyrus hissed, pursing his lips together awkwardly.

“No, it doesn’t.” TJ sighed, “We’ll have to stay vigil. Gather information, and try to get them to soften up.” 

Cyrus nodded, “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
